


jim and the goo

by spocksbitch (mooshmash)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshmash/pseuds/spocksbitch
Summary: Jim Kirk’s life was already hard enough facing life or death situations in space every other week, suffering from a crush on his first officer, and dealing with Bones nagging Jim about said i̶n̶f̶a̶t̶u̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ crush every day. Add a sentient alien parasite thing claiming him as a host, and his life is just a tiny bit more complicated.(The Venom/Star Trek crossover nobody asked for)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: a lot the starfleet parlance and world stuff is 95% bullshitted lmao enjoy

It was a slow day today. Not that Jim was complaining. Just five days ago, he broke out of prison on a paranoid, suspecting planet the Federation was attempting to form relations with. A couple of weeks before that, he prevented interplanetary war from breaking out near the Neutral Zone. Now, the _Enterprise_ was headed to Starbase 12 to drop off supplies and then Risa for some much needed shore leave. You’d never hear him say it out loud, but Jim was relieved there were no exciting things occurring at the moment.

Right now, he was perfectly content just sitting in the captain’s chair, quietly sipping his morning coffee and staring at the glossy back of Spock’s head and the points of his ears. Jim was really looking forward to their chess match later that —

“ _Jim_.”

Jim started and turned to see Bones standing beside him, holding out a PADD.

“That was the third time I called you,” Bones grumbled. Then he whispered, “Something got your attention?” He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head towards Spock. Jim sat up straighter, glaring at Bones, then furtively glancing at Spock and grabbing the arm rests nervously. Spock made no indication that he heard anything.

Jim turned back to Bones. “You — shut up! What do you want?”

“Well, since you’re so cheerful today, I need you to sign these forms for new equipment for sickbay. Heaven knows we’ll need it at the rate this crew gets injured.”

Jim glared once more before yanking the PADD out of Bones’s hands and signing the forms as Bones went on about the injuries he’s treated in the past month.

“...and then after breaking you out of your little stint in prison with those clawed purple bastards, I had to grow some toes in the lab for that ensign —”

“Keptin, wery sorry to interrupt, but you might want to take a look at this,” Chekov said.

Jim sighed internally and looked up at the viewing screen to see what appeared to be a small spaceship.

“What have we got there, Spock?”

“Compact vessel of unknown origin holding one unidentified life form. It appears to be drifting and transmitting a signal our systems cannot decipher.”

“Uhura?”

“Already on it, Captain,” replied Uhura.

“Great. Transmit standard greetings in all languages.”

“Aye, Captain. I think I’ve cracked it, the signal it’s transmitting. It’s a distress call.”

“The vessel is not responding to our greeting message. The distress call appears to be automated,” Spock said.

“Alright, well whoever’s on that ship might need help, so we’d better go check it out.” Jim stood. “Bones and Spock, you’re coming with me. Let’s have two security officers meet us in the transporter room. Sulu, you have the conn.”

Twenty minutes later, they stood inside the alien ship’s control room, which appeared to be empty.

“Let’s split up. Spock, stay here with me to try and find out where this thing came from,” Jim ordered. “Bones, look for the life form, take the security officers, and offer treatment if necessary.”

Spock approached to examine the interface in front of them as the others walked off.

Jim definitely did not stare as he saw Spock’s slanted eyebrow scrunch slightly in concentration.

“Illogical,” Spock murmured.

“What?” Jim walked over.

Spock looked up at Jim. “I am able to access the ship’s data banks from this interface, but the ship’s controls are not present here. However, I was able to determine that this ship originated from a planet in uncharted territory.”

“But the controls have to be somewhere around here, don’t they?”

Spock turned back to the interface, quickly tapping at it.

“Fascinating. If I am correct, the ship controls are on the inside of the interface structure.”

“And the pilot of this ship… is there, too?” Jim asked. He crouched down to examine the interface desk better.

“I would hypothesize so.”

“Oh, look. This looks like a door.” Jim grabbed the small lever on the side of the interface.

“Captain, I would advise to wait before —”

The door opened with a hiss. Jim peered inside.

“Well, I do see something that looks like controls. No person, though. There’s a blob of… some type of goo? Maybe that’s the remains of the poor — _ah_!” Jim stumbled backwards onto his elbows.

“Captain?” Spock asked, alarmed.

Jim looked at Spock, pointing at the door. “The — the goo! It just moved!”

Spock’s eyebrows scrunched up a bit more, but Jim was too startled to appreciate them.

He turned back to the goo. “Oh, no, Spock, it’s, it’s moving, like really slowly, but like it wants to get out.”

“I will close this compartment in order to further investigate this life form and make sure it is harmless,” Spock said, crouching down to close the door.

Rather than close, the door slammed open with a loud clank, and the goo, black and a little metallic, climbed out. Jim and Spock reached for their phasers and pointed them at it.

The goo seemed to sense this and stood still.

“Ok, this is a good start,” Jim said.

The goo suddenly morphed into two limb-like structures. The structures sprang and flung Spock and Jim across the room, their phasers clattering several feet away from them.

“Bad… start,” Jim gasped, sitting up against the wall.

“I agree,” Spock said breathlessly.

The goo quickly moved towards them. It traveled over Spock, seemingly examining him.

“Spock, are you okay?”

“I believe so, Captain,” Spock said, laying very, very still.

The goo then made its way toward Jim.

“Oh, no, oh my god, this is so gross,” Jim groaned as the goo slithered around him.

Spock slowly crawled towards one of the phasers. The goo didn’t seem to notice. As Spock turned his phaser to stun, the goo sprang up at the sound. It seemed to sense the phaser being pointed at it, and then it… disappeared. Into Jim.

Jim screamed in agony, his back arching.

Bones and the security officers rushed to the room.

“Now what the hell is wrong with Jim?” Bones asked, quickly kneeling down beside Jim and scanning him. Jim gasped.

Spock joined Bones. “We have found the life form on board this vessel. I believe it is currently inside the Captain’s body.” Jim started convulsing and broke into a sweat. His body felt like it was on fire.

Bones turned to give Spock a horrified look. “Inside his — good god, man, this kid never gets a break,” he said, turning back to Jim. He hypoed him with a sedative, and Jim passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was dark, but Jim could hear voices.

“...and then could you get me her lab results? Thanks, Chapel…” he heard Bones say. Okay, so Jim was in sickbay. 

He heard Bones’s footsteps come closer to him, and suddenly felt the sensation of someone letting go of his hand. Huh, Jim hadn’t realized it was being held in the first place. He clenched up his blanket, his hand feeling cold and missing the warmth. Bones steps came to a stop right beside him, and Jim could hear the whirring of the medical tricorder examining him.

“Is his status unchanged, Doctor?”

“Yes,” Bones said gruffly.

“I see.”

“Listen, Spock, you should go sleep in your quarters. It’s been four days, and there’s no telling when he’ll wake up. Could be days or weeks or —” Bones stopped himself.

There was a pause.

“Or nev—” Spock’s voice sounded very strained.

“Or  _ months _ , Spock. Point is, you’re not taking care of yourself. Spending every minute off work down here and not resting. It ain’t healthy. We’ll keep a good eye on him.”

“Vulcans require less—”

“Vulcans require less rest, my ass. Don’t make me make it a medical order.”

“Please do not force me to disobey a direct medical order.”

Jim slowly opened his eyes. The bright lights of the medbay made them sting, and Bones and Spock kept arguing as his eyes adjusted.

“Now, Spock, you’re about to wear my patience thin as—”

“Doctor, I insist I must—”

Their voices spoke firmly over the other’s as Jim’s eyes finally focused on the scene before him. Bones stood very close while directing a steely glare towards Spock, who was sitting stiffly in a chair by Jim’s side and avoiding Bones’s stare.

Jim’s whole body ached, and Bones and Spock arguing seemed to be making his pain worse. 

“Guys, guys, could you all just, stop?” Jim said hoarsely. The two heads suddenly whipped towards him. 

“God, Jim. How are you feeling?” Bones asked, whipping out his medical tricorder again and running it over Jim.

“I’m—” His stomach rumbled loudly. “I’m, like, really hungry. Also feel a little pain.”

“Where?”

“All over, I don’t know. It got a little worse with the… loudness.”

Spock looked at Jim with a strange look in his eyes. Bones shifted his gaze to the ground guiltily for a moment before continuing with his examination.

“Full name, rank, and stardate?”

“James Tiberius Kirk, Captain,” Jim said, and then stated the stardate. 

“Where are we now?” Bones said, running the tricorder over his chest.

“The sickbay of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Uh, we were nearing Starbase 12 from what I last remember.”

“Good.” Bones put aside the tricorder and started preparing a hypo. “This’ll do the trick for the pain.”

“Well it’s actually getting better, I—” Jim hissed as Bones jammed a hypo into his neck before he could say anything else. 

“And now it’ll be  _ better  _ better.”

Bones was right. Jim’s pain subsided, and now he was able to focus on his surroundings better. He turned his gaze to Spock, who had been sitting there quietly by his side during Bones’s examination. 

“How’s my ship?”

Spock tilted his head slightly to the side as he responded, “Adequate. We have finished our delivery to Starbase 12 and are currently stationed here for repairs and the examination of the vessel in which your current predicament initiated.”

“My… predicament. So what happened?”

“After extensive tests, Doctor McCoy has concluded your body is currently inhabited by a parasite.”

“A— a what?”

Bones rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Parasite. That’s what it seems like based on the tests, and it seems like it aims to eat you from the inside. We’ve had to pump your body with nutrients while you were out to prevent your organs from failing.”

“There’s a thing in me?”

“Yes, Jim, you have a parasite. We haven’t figured out how to safely get it out.”

Oh goodness. Then Jim was momentarily distracted by his stomach rumbling again. 

Spock stood up swiftly. “I will procure a meal for you, Captain.”

“Thanks, Spock. Could you replicate me some, uh, steak? Like, a lot.” He looked down. He felt so hungry. A sensation not unlike what he experienced once, a long time ago. Tarsus IV. He shook his head and turned back to Spock. “Also, some of that Vulcan soup you let me try last week.” 

“Plomeek.” Spock nodded and walked out.

“Make sure to include some greens in there!” Bones called after him. 

Bones muttered something as he turned back to Jim, and Jim didn’t quite catch it. ‘Whipped as buttercream’?

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. That you’d notice anyway.” Before Jim could ask any further questions, Bones continued. “Now, the hunger, that’s the parasite. You’re just gonna have to eat a lot more than you usually do to keep that under control. Else, the thing’ll start to eat you alive from the inside.”

Jim shuddered, sufficiently distracted from whatever Bones had been talking about before.  

“No chance I’ll be able to return to duty soon, huh?”

Bones snorted. “You’re staying here for observation until at least tomorrow. And after observation’s over, you can go stay in your quarters, but I’m requiring you to stay off duty until we get the parasite out of you.”

Jim sighed. 

When Spock returned fifteen minutes later, Bones had left. 

“Your steak and soup, Captain, with the Doctor’s suggested additions,” he said as he sat back down by Jim’s bedside. 

“Thanks, Spock.” He took the tray from Spock’s hands and immediately dug in. He felt ravenous. Before he knew it, everything was gone. 

“Could you get me one more steak and two more bowls of that, uh, plomeek soup, please?”

“Of course, Captain.” Spock dutifully left to replicate Jim’s food. 

And he was alone in sickbay with his thoughts again. His mind suddenly wandered to the moments he was conscious before he opened his eyes to Bones and Spock arguing, and the warmth of a hand holding his. Could it have been—

_ Yes, Spock. _

Jim sputtered as he sat up rapidly and darted his eyes around the empty sickbay. “Wh— who was that?” What the fuck?

_ Hi, Jim. I am called Venom. _

“Great, I’m hallucinating now,” Jim groaned as he clutched up his blanket and buried his face in it. 

_ No, Jim. I am real.  _

“Then why can’t I see you?”

_ I can make myself seen if you wish. _

Jim lowered the blanket. “...Alright?”

Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation in a spot on his chest. He gasped as he saw a metallic, gooey looking tendril emerge slowly from that same area. “Holy. Shit. Ohmygod. What the fuck is wrong with me?” he whispered.

_ This is me, Jim.  _ If Jim wasn’t wrong, the strange voice sounded a little… hurt? The tendril seemed to wilt a little? God, his life just kept getting weirder and weirder. 

“What the fuck are you?"

The voice proceeded to explain. 

“Why are you  _ in  _ me?”

_ I cannot survive outside of a humanoid host while out of my planet. I must return as soon as possible. Will you help me, Jim?  _ The tendril perked up a little, appearing almost hopeful. 

“I—” Jim flinched as the tendril disappeared suddenly back within him.

“To whom are you speaking to, Captain?” Jim looked up to see Spock standing at the doorway with a food tray.

“Uh.” Should Jim let Spock know there wasn’t only a parasite, but a sentient lifeform living inside him? “No one.” Jim forced a little laugh. “Just speaking to myself.”

_ You were speaking to  _ me _ , Jim. _

“I, no.” Spock cocked his head. “I mean, thanks for the food, Spock.”

_ Yes, the food is good. I like the soup. Spock is nice. _

Jim stared at Spock to make sure he wasn’t hearing the voice Jim was hearing. It seemed like he was not. Jim sighed and dug into the food. 

“If you do not require anything else, Captain, I will take my leave now. Alpha shift commences in ten minutes.”

“I’m fine, Spock, thank you.” Jim smiled. He could swear he saw a corner of Spock’s lips quirk up the slightest fraction for just a second. 

“Very well. Goodbye, Captain.” Spock nodded in farewell, and left.

_ Jim. _

Jim started.

_ Spock is nice, Jim. _

“Yes?”

_ You like him, Jim. _

“What? No, no, no. Like? Like him? I— oh, no, I’m—”

_ I can hear everything you think, Jim. _

"Awesome. Why don't we focus on getting you back to your planet instead?"

_I feel I must assist you before I depart._

"Assist me? What do you mean?"

_Assist you with Spock._

Jim buried his face in his blanket again. He had a parasite in him. A sentient parasite. A sentient, matchmaking parasite.

_I do not appreciate being called a parasite, Jim._

Jim let out a long sigh into the blanket. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, eddie brock didn’t pass out for 4 days, but jim did and it’s for ~the drama~ ok
> 
> also, did you catch how I SO very sneakily got out of writing down a specific stardate? (https://66.media.tumblr.com/59096f0e88ff023868a56fefaf8e08a1/tumblr_p6hamlRlMF1wvofjko1_400.jpg) 
> 
> anyways I made a new tumblr devoted to mostly star trek so feel free to give me a follow :) @ hewwospock.tumblr.com
> 
> college is really hard and I'm suffering but spring break's soon and hopefully I'll get another chapter done by then. until next time ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah lmk if i should continue, also idk about regular updates bc i'm in college and my life can get busy but i'll try my best, this shouldn't be a long story


End file.
